Furui Kurai, Atarashii Akarui
by Akurei Neko
Summary: When the Kenshin group decides to eat at the Akabeko for dinner, they meet a young girl carrying a sword. Her appearance is so simular to Kenshins that they could be related, but if she's not his daughter then who is she? And what happened in her past?
1. Samurai Girl Ninjin

Hey all! This is my very first RK fic! It might be a bit OOC and I'm sorry I'll work on that and correct it the best I can. But don't let that discourage you because I have been thinking about the story for months now! Plus there are 12 pages! So be kind!  
  
I own nothing that has to do with RK. But I wish I did. *Sign*  
  
This is also after the Shishio deal, Alternate Universe thing, okies?  
  
Now enjoy!  
  
___________  
  
The day had begun pretty and ended with a beautiful orange orb highlighting the western side of Japan. Spring was in the makings as the chill was drifting off, trees were blooming, and flowers were waking up. Out of every season spring had to be Kenshins favorite time. Nothing bad ever happened and it was the median between summer and winter.  
  
Fall wasn't a bad time either. But, the downfall was all the leaves that gathered on the ground. They sure were a pain to pick up, Yahiko's whining about the work didn't help much either. A calm breeze passed threw the air pushing the once manslayer's hair into his face.  
  
Since he was use to it Kenshin never bothered to remove the lose strands. He turned from the river walking slowly across the bridge to his home, the Kamiya dojo. In all his life he would have never thought he'd have ended up here forever, as Miss Karou had said so many times.  
  
Slightly swinging the bucket of tofu at his side Kenshin entered the dojo only to have the young Yahiko run up to him, with a look of victory on his face.  
  
"Kenshin! I just talked Karou into taking all of us to the Akabeko tonight! So we don't have to put up with her cooking,"  
  
The red haired man tilted his head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Oh, I really don't mind Miss Karous cooking that much," Kenshin was going to leave it at that but seeing the boys smile fade into an irritated, 'we never go anywhere' look he added, "-but going out does sound nice, that it does."  
  
Yahiko smiled once more and walked back into the house with Kenshin.  
  
~  
  
Later on that evening when Kaoru got back home from her afternoon lessons they headed to the Akabeko. Since Sanosake couldn't be found and they had no clue where he was, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko left with out him.  
  
To their suprise when they entered their favorite place to dine, it was hardly crowded at all. Only a family of four was seated in the back behind two men, and a young girl was off to the side by herself.  
  
"Well hi there guys." Tsubame greeted them. "There's only three of you? Where's Sanosake tonight?"  
  
"We don't know, he hasn't been home all day, let alone help around the dojo." Kaoru said bitterly.  
  
Tsubame gave a small laugh and walked them over to their seats, behind the young girl. They didn't see her face but Yahiko noticed that there was a sword by her waist. He arched a brow at never really seeing a girl carrying a real sword with her.  
  
"Hey look Kenshin, she has a sword. Isn't that a bit. Weird?" The boy whispered.  
  
"Not really Yahiko. There were some women in the revolution that carried swords, it wasn't just the men. But maybe now in the Meiji era, it's a bit odd." He looked from the girl to Yahiko and smiled, "You shouldn't worry about it, that you shouldn't."  
  
"Yeah, but she's doesn't look old enough to have fought then. I wonder why she has it." Yahiko narrowed his eyes in deep thought starring up at the ceiling.  
  
When Tsubame brought their dinner Kaoru was in the middle of talking about her lesson that day. How the new student was a total pain, and acted like a brat most of the time. Trying to hit her with the wooden sword.  
  
"And I thought it couldn't get any worse. I really shouldn't be talking about my students this way, but I have never met a ruder child."  
  
At that moment Yahiko slurped the rest of his soup down, then burped.  
  
"Never mind, I think I have." Kaoru said glaring at Yahiko disgustedly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean UGLY?" The boy resorted back loudly, now leaning across the table. The small family turned at looked at their table as if to say, 'Be quiet!'  
  
"You really need to learn some manners!" Kaoru shouted angrily, leaning across the table also. Kenshin sweat-dropped trying to push them apart with his hands.  
  
"Now, Now Miss Kaoru, Yahiko. How about we just finish our dinner and-"  
  
Just then the father of the family, and one of the men sitting in front of them drowned Kenshins soft voice out. Tsubame was in the middle trying to sort the problem out.  
  
"If you didn't have the money then you shouldn't have come to start trouble." The man repeated harshly.  
  
"As if its your business but I just got a pay check today, its not my fault that the company didn't have any money!"  
  
"Please both of you gentlemen sit down. We can sort this problem out."  
  
His wife and children were watching back and fourth. When his wife would tried to talk, he'd tell her to be quiet.  
  
"Don't buy this mans excuse ma'am. He knew damn well that the factory was going broke! I use to work with him in the same department! He's been laid off now for a month!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Some of the waitress came out from the kitchen to watch the commotion. It wasn't until the family man reached into his tattered clothes did Kenshin think he had to interfere. He stood up ignoring the questioning look on Kaoru, and Yahikos face and headed over there.  
  
Suprisingly it wasn't Kenshin who stopped the man from doing something stupid. The young girl was already up and she had placed her hand on the mans shoulder. The former manslayer couldn't help but stare at the girl.  
  
He knew her from somewhere, but where, he didn't know. Her bight red/orange hair was tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were closed peacefully, but there was something about them that reminded him of someone.  
  
The girl smiled at the father kindly then turned to Tsubame. She then reached into the pocket of her cloud blue Hibakama and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Tsubame.  
  
"That should buy their dinner tonight, and for the next month, giving him time to find a decent job. I'm pretty sure there is still some thing available." She turned back to the man still smiling happily.  
  
"I could tell you didn't want to. Needless violence like what could have happen doesn't need too, all right? I have faith you'll find something in a month."  
  
Obviously not aware of everyone starring at her, The sword-carrying girl paid her own dinner and left the building. Everyone was speechless, and the family man looked like he was about o cry. His wife hugged him and they too left the building.  
  
Karou made her way over to Kenshin and Tsubame followed by Yahiko.  
  
"Who was she?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"All I know is that her name is Ninjin. She started coming in here about a week ago. She's been giving pouches of money to people who have come in here not being about to pay due to layoffs." Tsubame Answered. "Very giving and nice indeed."  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes and set off towards the door leaving Kenshin and Yahiko behind with the bill. They looked at Tsubame who was holding out her hand.  
  
~  
  
'Where could she be?' Kaoru thought as she raced down the street. She glanced down the alleys as she passed. Ninjin had just disappeared, vanished. The teacher pushed her was threw the crowds until finally she caught a glimpse of bright orange.  
  
Pushing her way threw the last of the crowed Kaoru reached Ninjin and tapped her on the back.  
  
"Excuse me? Um, Ninjin?" She said unsure.  
  
Ninjin turned around and looked at Kaoru as if trying to figure out who she was, then as if a light bulb went off she smiled brightly and said, "You're the lady from the restaurant!"  
  
"Yes, my names Kaoru Kamiya. I just wanted to tell you I thought it was very nice, what you did in there."  
  
Ninjin arched an eyebrow. Kaoru noticed the confusion then smiled sheepishly and said, "Giving the money to those people."  
  
"Oh! I forgot about that. Um, thanks." Her face flushed light pink, and she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
By that time Kenshin had made his way threw the crowed. Kaoru was happy when he did since she was now speechless, and just starring. She took in notice that Ninjin was probably about fifteen years old and resembled Kenshin to a point. Her eyes were bright true green, and naturally narrowed looking, yet very sweet looking at the same time.  
  
"-And this is my student Yahiko," Kaoru said pulling the boy forward, still with nothing to say. Then she grabbed Kenshin sleeve pulling him forward. " And this is-"  
  
But Ninjin cut her off.  
  
"Kenshin Himura, also known as Hitokiri Battousai! Known for his expertness in the Hiten-Mitsurugi style of swords men ship!" She said excitedly.  
  
They starred at her.  
  
"Wow. You sure know lot about 'em." Yahiko said his mouth wide open.  
  
"How did you know?" Kaoru asked blinking.  
  
"My father told me. The crossed shaped scar and red hair also gave it away." Ninjin answered happily.  
  
"I don't think anyone have ever said my name so happily, that I don't." Kenshin sweat dropped smiling stupidly.  
  
There was another brief silence where nothing could be heard but few horses and, and the noise of people walking and talking as they passed. Finally Yahiko broke the uneasy silence.  
  
"So Ninjin where are you staying?" He asked.  
  
"Well, um, I don't know." She answered looking around just a bit clueless. "I've been here a week and I still dunno where to stay at. Who knew?" She laughed.  
  
Once again they starred at her.  
  
Yahiko looked over at Kenshin and whispered, "Kinda off isn't she?"  
  
The red haired man shrugged and gave a small smile.  
  
"You can stay with us!" Kaoru blurted out suddenly. Everyone looked at her and blinked. She began walking home with out telling anyone where she was going. When her mind was made up there would be no say other wise.  
  
"Um, But, Miss Kaoru, I really don't think that I should I mean--"  
  
Kaoru was a bit taken back at Ninjn calling her 'miss' but said nothing about it. Instead she smiled and looked back as the girl was walking to keep up with her.  
  
"Don't be silly. We have tons of room and could use some more help around the dojo anyway."  
  
"B-But you don't know me." Ninjin said. "I mean I could be some type of killer and your just inviting me into you home?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Well then you should know, I sometimes bring in, um, a dangerous crowed. I don't want to in dang--"  
  
"That's why we have Kenshin! No body will bother us with him around."  
  
Ninjin was about to say something else but Yahiko nudged her on the side. She looked at him and half-smiled while he just shrugged his shoulders, pretty much telling her to go with it. She looked over at Kenshin who looking like he was thinking about something until he noticed her starring.  
  
She turned away when he looked at her.  
  
They entered the dojo ten minutes later. Kaoru madeYahiko get things for Ninjin's bed and they sat up a room beside Kaoru's. Once everything was done Ninjin took off her sword and layed it beside her futon. Yahiko stopped before he left and watched her do so.  
  
"Why do you carry that?" He asked.  
  
Ninjin looked up at him and smiled. She didn't really mind the question and knew it was bound to come up.  
  
"I have many reasons to which I carry it Yahiko. Some of those reasons I would like not to talk about."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He said and left sliding the door shut behind him and saying good night. Ninjin watched the door shut then waited for his footsteps to die away, and signed. She pulled back the covers and laid down pulling them over her.  
  
Still in her normal clothes she laid there starring at her sword. Deep down she knew, and she knew alone for her to stay there wouldn't be a good idea. They were nice people and she didn't want to see anything bad happen to them.  
  
________  
  
So what do you think? Good for a first fic? Because I have only seen the episodes on cartoon network so I'm trying. Also is Tsubame is off character which I know she is, I apologize. She should be shy and quiet, but she's not in this story. that much anyways. I think that might be the only time with her anyhow.  
  
Now all you have to do is click the small lavender box and review! I need reviews to keep going. Like a car needs fuel. Okay? ^___^;  
  
______ 


	2. Unknown Slip

Finally I have chapter two up. Well thanks for the lonely review, and I do hope to see more this time!  
  
Now please just enjoy this!  
  
If I have anything wrong I am sorry, but I guess this is an AU fic! Okay! Thanks for understanding? :/  
  
_______  
  
When the red haired girl awoke the next morning she sat up and stretched yawning. Her hair was down no longer in the high ponytail. She sleepily wiped her narrow eyes and stood up, taking her sword as she did so. Her white hair tie was in her pocket but she made no reach for it. The lose feeling actually felt good.  
  
Sliding open the wooden door she stepped out onto the deck surrounding the Dojo. The wonderful smell of breakfast cooking entered her nose and made Ninjin smile. It had been a long time since she had smelled something so wonderful.  
  
The rounded the next corner and saw Yahiko practing with his wooden sword, and Kenshin was cooking happily. She did see Kaoru anywhere.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Ninijn." Kenshin called smiling. Ninijn smiled back taking her hairpiece from her pocket. In a little under two seconds her hair was tied neatly at the top of her head. She walked over and took a seat next to Kenshin watching him stir the soup.  
  
"That really smells good. I don't think I have smelled something like that since I left Kyoto." She sniffed the air again.  
  
"You lived in Kyoto?" Kenshin asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but I decided to leave. Things got out of control and I had enough of being my fathers 'messenger.'" She signed. "He wasn't too happy about me leaving, neither were a few other people." Her eyes narrowed slightly she was still watching him stir.  
  
"Oh. Well what ever makes you happy Miss Ninjin."  
  
She turned and smiled happily at Kenshin. "I have to say I agree."  
  
Yahiko walked over to the two red heads and sat down between them. He had been easdropping on their conversations.  
  
"What type of people are they?"  
  
"Yahiko, you shouldn't pry into others peoples business, that you shouldn't." Kenshin warned. Yahiko looked slightly embarrassed and turned away rolling his eyes. Ninjin chuckled.  
  
"Its okay Yahiko, but I do think its best if you didn't know their names."  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko both looked at her. At that time Kaoru emerged from the Dojo caring her own wooden sword. She smiled at them and took a seat next to Ninjin.  
  
"Good morning." She said. "Mmmm. Smells good Kenshin."  
  
"Thank you very much Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin pulled out bowls and poured the soup into each then passed them out. They enjoyed their breakfast and had a pleasant conversation as they did so.  
  
After about thirty minutes Kaoru stood and left off to train her students. Yahiko went back to practing and Kenshin decided to do another load of laundry. Ninjin asked that if she could help with anything but Kenshin said there was nothing that needed to be done. So with out anything to do Ninjin told him she had some errands to be ran and she'd be back in an hour or so.  
  
Tokyo was busy that day the many rushing shoppers and market owners rushing about. The occasional cop would rush by after some pick pocket or higher priced criminal. Only a few choice people paid any attention to Ninjins sword, but those who did shot her nasty looks.  
  
She ignored them of course, going about her own business. Her face had hardened, her eyes narrowed seriously. She made her way threw the crowed emotionlessly until she reached the end of the city and turned walking down to the banks of the river. She stood near a tree gazing out at the flowing water.  
  
"What do you want Inko?" She said calmly her tone harsh, but somewhat amused.  
  
A shadow jumped down from the third tree next to the water. The face of a man appeared as he looked up and half-smiled. He wore a normal GI a sword at each of his sides. He was bulky built in a muscular way, his black hair tied at the peak of his head only an inch of hair hung down.  
  
His Grey eyes were naturally happy looking and smiled when he smiled.  
  
"When did you notice?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I noticed you last night, then this morning. I'm surprised the Battousai didn't." Her gaze never left the river.  
  
"You know why I'm here then?" He asked his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Ninjin signed then looked up and nodded.  
  
"But my answer is no." She said flatly as if knowing what to expect.  
  
"Just as I thought. You really have become like these weaklings Akurei."  
  
Ninjins turned green eyes looking at his own burning into them as if attacking his very soul. Inko shuttered and turned away.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again." She said in a deadly calm tone. He grinned merely chuckling at her, still not able to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Touchy. But you still got it, making me shutter proves something."  
  
"How about you leave now Inko. These people don't need you around them." She turned back to the river. "Your bringing unwanted trouble here."  
  
Inko played with the hilt of his sword watching his fingers in motion. "But I have to do my job you know. That is unless of course you'd like Kinoko showing up." He narrowed his smiling eyes and grinned wickedly.  
  
Ninjin looked to him again this time a mixed look of fear and anger on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't." She said.  
  
"Ah, if it will save my job and life I will little Akurei."  
  
Ninjin ignored the comment starring at him. She reached for her sword but Inko predicted her movement and was in front of her before she drew it. He flipped her around quickly wrapping her arms behind her pulling her to his body.  
  
"I just cleaned the blades, don't make me get your blood on them." He teased. Ninjin grunted her right foot flying up and knocking him in the head. Inko stumbled back holding his forehead cursing silently. Ninjin drew her sword revealing the beautiful diamond clear blade; the sun glinted off it causing mini rainbows. With one swift motion she jumped at Inko flipping her blade to the flat side.  
  
He didn't dodge in time and the blade smashed him directly in the nose. Droplets of blood flew from his nose and mouth as he flew back unconscience into the river drifting off in the current on his back. Ninjin landed smoothly sheathing her sword. Inko would survive but when he came too, (If he didn't drown) he'd be far away and wouldn't reach Kinoko for a long time, she hoped.  
  
She was stalling time, but it was the only thing she knew to do with out killing the him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inko." Ninjin said quietly. "But I can not let you bring Kinoko back. I refuse to bring those type of people to Tokyo, and let them kill my new --- friends." She smiled to herself. She only knew these people a day, but somehow she knew they would be in her life for a long time. She turned and left for the Kamiya Dojo -- for now her new residence.  
  
Unknown noticed by the young Samurai, a familiar face saw her in action, and over heard everything she had said. He narrowed his eyes slightly and he shoved his hands into his pocket and walked off.  
  
______  
  
Second chapter complete! Yahoo! Now pleeaaaaassssseeeeee leave a review! The more I get the sooner I will update! 


End file.
